


The One Behind the Superhero

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: While looking for information on supervillain Sharpshooter, superhero Xion has her backup Naminé to keep an eye on things from afar. There's only the little issue that she's absolutely in love with her.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The One Behind the Superhero

“There’s someone in the next room, I’m pretty sure it’s our guy,” Naminé said in Xion’s ear, and Xion nodded.

A good thing every superhero needed was someone in the backseat making sure you were safe, and as far as that went, Xion knew Naminé was the best.

After the battle was over, Xion looked at the beat up villain and smiled, having gotten the information they were looking for. “You get that one on camera?”

“I get all of your battles on camera,” Naminé said. “We actually need to talk about your performance in this.”

“Ouch, did I do badly?”

“Not exactly, but there are some places you can improve on,” and Xion could hear Naminé’s smile.

“See, this is why it’s good to have you,” Xion said. “You make me a better hero.”

“I-I try,” Naminé said, and Xion raised an eyebrow at the way Naminé sounded.

“I’m convening with the team after this,” Xion said. “Are you meeting up with us?”

“Wouldn’t miss it, I’m already at the base anyway,” Naminé said, and Xion couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Knew I could count on you.”

Naminé had found out Xion’s superhero identity by accident a year earlier, and they had fallen into this relationship pretty much by accident too. But Naminé was a wiz at this type of stuff, and Xion was glad to have her.

“You hear Axel’s gonna propose?” Xion asked, getting into her car to meet up with the team.

“Not that sure Saix will say yes,” Naminé said. “Tricky guy, probably thinks a wedding would be too on the nose and risk your identities. Though as I’ve said in the past, mixing up your name and adding an x isn’t quite the best secret identity there is.”

“Hey,” Xion said. “I was raised in a lab. No. _i_ would be quite a worse name than Xion. I just use other names when I have to talk to civilians. Which isn’t that often.”

“Why was I an exception?” Naminé asked.

Xion wondered how to answer this in a way that wasn’t ‘I thought you were pretty’. “You are my neighbor, would probably be more suspicious if I didn’t interact with you”

“Right,” Naminé said, like she knew there was more to the story.

Which there was, but Xion liked their current working relationship a bit too much to get into the initial reason she had befriended Naminé.

“I think it might be cool, if they get married,” Xion said, trying to get them out of that particular conversation. “I have had my issues with Saix in the past, but they’re a good couple.”

“Are they your reason to believe superheroes can fall in love too?” Naminé joked, but Xion stopped to consider the question anyway.

“I know superheroes can fall in love,” Xion did in fact know that, considering… “They just make me believe the love can be reciprocated. That being in danger every day doesn’t deter everyone from wanting to be with you.”

“Maybe it’s easier with other superheroes,” Naminé said. “You can protect each other.”

“Like you protect me?” Xion asked, the words out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Well, I mean, I’m not a hero, I’m just…” Naminé hesitated. “I do try to protect you. Have the right info. I’m always afraid I’ll get something wrong and you’ll pay the price.”

“I trust you,” Xion said. “I know you’ll… come through for me.”

“I really try.”

Xion left the car, already at their current base of operations. Naminé was there, of course, but the boys weren’t yet.

“Has Roxas said anything about the guy he was after?” Xion asked, sitting at her usual spot on the couch.

“I only really follow your battles,” Naminé pointed out. “But Roxas called you earlier and I redirected the call to me. With his information and yours, as long as Axel got what he needed as well we should be good to go.”

“Good, the Sharpshooter has already been roaming the streets for far too long,” Xion said. “The sooner we can get to him, the better.”

“Xion, I…” Naminé said, and then stopped talking.

Xion looked at her. “Something wrong?”

“The Sharpshooter is dangerous. I’m worried about you,” Naminé admitted.

“The guys and I will be fine,” Xion said. “We wouldn’t be the Twilight Team otherwise, yeah?”

“I do worry about the others too, but I’m talking about you in particular,” Naminé said. “I know the Sharpshooter is related to the man who created you, and I don’t know if I could handle it if finding out the truth of your existence…”

“I’m made of sterner stuff than that,” Xion said instantly, and then stopped. “Well, my body is made of crystal, apparently, so…”

“Please don’t make a joke out of this!”

“Naminé!” Xion got up and grabbed Naminé’s hands, looking into her eyes. “I get it, you’re worried about me. But as long as I have you, I’ll be fine. Even if it turns out I was created to destroy the world or something like that. If there’s some kind of code inside me, you can overwrite it.”

“Do you really trust me that much?” Naminé asked.

“With my life,” Xion said honestly. “And everything else there is to me.”

“I can’t picture my life without you in it anymore,” Naminé was telling the truth, and it floored Xion.

After being created and found by Axel, Xion had known no one normal who knew the truth about who she was would accept her. But Naminé had, and Xion…

“I love you,” Xion said. It had been the truth for a while, but there was always a part of her that feared Naminé wouldn’t want a synthetic being, without even mentioning all the issues that came with being with a superhero. But if she wanted Naminé to know how much she meant to her, then she needed to say it.

Naminé closed her eyes and smiled, and Xion felt like everything was going to be alright.

“I love you too,” Naminé said, but she almost didn’t have to. Xion could have felt it, just from Naminé’s smile.

“So, uh…” Roxas said from behind Xion, and Xion saw from Naminé’s jump she hadn’t noticed him either. “Should I come back later?”

“No, let’s… let’s do this,” Xion said, trying to compose herself for this meeting.

“I’ll wait outside for Axel and Saix,” Roxas said with a wink, and Xion raised her eyes to the ceiling.

“We’ll talk more later, yeah?” Naminé asked.

Xion smiled at her. “Nothing quite like your voice in my ear.”


End file.
